


狼鹿】猎食者

by zuizi



Category: Beastars
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuizi/pseuds/zuizi





	狼鹿】猎食者

·只是自行车

路易想到了他们的祖先，曾经战战兢兢地生活在肉食动物的爪牙下，是被肆意捕食的年代。文明还未开化，它们——那时候的确是可以被称作它们——用四肢奔跑，足上还未有脚趾，是能踏出声响的蹄。  
它们的角比现在更雄伟，拥有6-8只分叉，用以彼此争斗，是力量的象征，关乎雌性、地盘、生存。它们可以用它尖利的顶端划破食肉动物的肚子，也会因其脱落而陷入困境。  
他微微昂了头，带动自己的角划过雷格西的皮毛，对方因此而收缩了肩膀，皮下肌肉被牵连着如同山丘般在臂膀上鼓起。即使对方并未刻意显现，他的身体也无时无刻不在展示他作为一只强壮雄性食肉动物的标志。  
草食动物大多无法拥有这样的肌肉，即使多少万年过去，山峰被削成海洋，他们的进化也从不让他们变得过于健壮。这仿佛是印刻在基因中，或者是从一开始就制定的规则。  
路易看向对方的眼睛，一片模糊的黑暗中他只能隐约看清对方的轮廓，而雷格西的眼睛还亮着光，虹膜像萤火虫。这代表雷格西可以在黑暗中看清他的一举一动，他的两只眼睛像数万年前的猎食者，沉沉地压在他之上。他的手掌可以轻易折断他的骨骼，牙齿……哦，牙齿。  
他伸出手去，在黑暗中摸到了雷格西的嘴部，探进他原本闭合着的唇间，然后摸到了他的牙。灰狼被这动作捉弄得僵住了身体，他小心翼翼地试图用柔软的唇肉将路易的手指挤出去，却被变本加厉的对方的手指捏住了他的一颗牙。  
“别动。”  
赤鹿对他下了命令，雷格西只能张着嘴，将他白森森的仿真假牙完全暴露在对方的手指下。  
路易像在弹奏钢琴，手指游走在他一颗一颗的牙齿间，属于草食动物的特有气味充斥在他的口腔中，使得他几乎要分泌唾液。  
雷格西的假牙尽管做工优良，却仍无法如同他原本的牙齿那样锐利，但他还是缩起了肩膀，生怕在对方的手指上制造出一道划痕。  
“你在担心什么？”路易把手从他的嘴里拿了出来，再往上握住了雷格西的喉咙。他皱起眉，被当作弱者对待永远是他颌下的逆鳞。  
是否猎食者与被猎食者的划分被永久镌刻在基因里？  
赤鹿厌恶这一点，但他无法否认。即使他做过狮子的头领，可以握住灰狼的利齿，他仍会戒备这些大型食肉动物可能造成的伤害。雷格西的动脉在他手下跳动，而他没有爪牙可以去撕裂他。这是个永远无法逃离的怪圈，仿佛生生将他们区别开，他无法跳脱这层皮囊，也无法到达他之上。  
路易放开了灰狼的咽喉，雷格西的眼睛还在黑暗中亮着光，他专注地看着他，无论那里面是爱意还是猎食者的食欲，总之是看着他的。  
他转而揪住了灰狼胸前的毛发，往下拽向自己身侧，巨大身躯砸得床嘎吱作响，雷格西在面对他时向来不设防，连一丝反抗都没有，像山峦倒跌般被他拉下来。  
“前辈……！”他只来得及发出一个称呼，下一秒喉咙再次被赤鹿制住。  
“别动，躺好。”这次路易多加了个命令。  
路易的角抵在床头的靠枕上，就在雷格西的头颅上方。他们下腹的绒毛紧密地贴合在一起，如同绵密的泡沫彼此勾连、相融。情欲早就在此前发生，他们能清楚地察觉到它的迸发，像数万年前他们有发情时段的祖先。  
他们呼吸交缠，潮湿的鼻尖几乎要触碰在一起。鹿与狼都有长而宽的嘴部，他们亲密相触时仅有最前面那一块能亲吻彼此，于是他们伸出舌尖，触觉敏感的舌前端相互舔舐，张开的嘴边有无法吞咽的唾液往下滴落，濡湿了雷格西胸前那一块毛皮。他的咽喉仍然被路易卡住，被迫昂着头直视雄鹿的眼睛。  
他能看清路易的表情，对方的眉头微微蹙起，而眼底仍然明亮。草食动物通常如此，他们好像永远在眼底保有那份洁净。路易足够有野心，但他的眼睛依旧大而圆，纤长睫毛沿着眼皮密密麻麻地生长，在大部分时间都显得优雅，少部分时间会显出可爱。  
唇齿间是热切的舌尖，于雷格西而言几乎是一场美妙的处刑。那根舌头撩刮在他的味觉神经上，草食动物肉的气味充盈他满嘴，他不住地分泌唾液，是情欲抑或是食欲。他们的腹部有欲求组成的肉块，埋入彼此的绒毛间，前液淅淅沥沥地沾湿，逐渐泛着凉，又被热席卷。  
路易坐在他的腰间，对方那点体重还不至于让他觉出重量，而他仍旧全身僵硬。赤鹿嗤笑了一声，在他腰间来回磨蹭一下。  
“小狗崽。”他说，如同第一次见面时那样，“这么久过去了你还是没有长进。”  
他勃起的性器埋在灰狼的腹间，被他厚重的冬季毛发掩盖包裹，两根阴茎摩擦在一起。雷格西的腹部紧实，天生的庞大身躯和良好运动习性让那里留有几大块肌肉，一用力就能从毛发间显出轮廓。路易终于放过他的喉咙，手掌撑在对方的前胸上，缓缓地压下身子，把下颌放在了灰狼的肩头。  
“雷格西。”他的话语逐渐带上气音，热腾腾地呼在雷格西的耳边，让他的耳朵不由自主地扇动了两下，“到这种时候还要掩饰你的本性吗？”  
他直起腰来，一手揪住了对方前胸的皮毛，一手往下摸索进两人的腹间，拢住两根性器。而灰狼的性器实在是太大了，他只能半握住它们，然后在对方的身上来回磨蹭。  
阴茎一点点剖开毛发，又隐于毛发间，腹部的皮毛向来柔软，细小的毛绒感裹住性器，刮过前端小口，再良好地照顾到根部，不过多久就被全数打湿，潮湿一片黏腻地贴在皮肤上。雷格西只能微微仰着头，他长大了嘴喘气，下腹的快感从未与人共享，他茫然而不知所措，伸着舌头叫对方。  
“雷格西……！”赤鹿沾了满手的粘稠，他没想到这只肉食动物如此冥顽不明，甚至连本能都要压抑。路易伸出手抓住了对方揪住床单的手掌，跟他的相比，雷格西的掌要宽得多，他握着他的几根手指，牵到他们下腹相互接触的地方。  
“你给我握好。”  
他把两根性器送入对方掌中，放开了雷格西的手，转而捂住了他的眼睛。随后抬起腰来前后晃动，两根充血的器官在灰狼的手掌中摩擦。  
雷格西的脸好像要烧灼起来，透过毛皮燃到路易的手掌。灰狼摸索着，另一手缓慢移动到了对方的腰上，热烈的体温和微微颤着的手抖述所着感官刺激。  
这个举动终于让路易笑出声来，他半是嘲讽半是称赞地夸奖了他一句，然后加快了动腰的频率。  
呼吸出的热气，相贴的体温，通通演变为本能反应——而这不同于数万年前——路易低下头看向灰狼，他正凌驾于他之上，而非他们的祖先，被肉食动物按压在爪下。他安上的义肢因为这个姿势有些隐隐作痛，而原本生长在那处的血肉已经融入雷格西的身体，变作他的血肉循环。  
他们的关系不是猎食者与被猎食者那样简单，也不能单以爱来界定。  
是爱，是相信，是血肉相融，是被禁锢在基因中的锁链。  
蓬勃的情感冲昏了他的头脑，路易挺直了腰昂起头来，耳朵往后伏下，低低地哼了一声，在对方手中射了出来。而雷格西那根还硬着，他一边喘着气，沉浸在高潮中，一边挤进对方的手间，指腹蹭上灰狼的性器顶端，来回蹭过数遍，指尖稍微地戳进那个小孔里。他能感觉到雷格西握住他腰的手掌不断施力，最后从他的喉咙间溢出低吼，白浊沾上他的手掌。

他们靠在一起喘着气，从前胸到下腹都相互贴合。前边的毛发被沾湿黏腻成结，路易将手上的浊液都擦到了雷格西的腰间毛发上。  
他先下床冲了个澡，躺在床上的处男还在为刚才发生的事情震惊，灰狼的尾巴被他自己压住了，而他甚至毫无反应。  
路易走回床边把他的尾巴从他身下扯出来，雷格西被触到尾巴的那瞬间就起鸡皮疙瘩一样立起了毛。赤鹿又揪着他的尾巴尖捏了两把，随后放开继续扣完了自己的扣子。  
“之后的，等你有点长进再说吧，雷格西。”  
他的话语里带着从喉间满溢的笑意。

————————————FIN


End file.
